lenovan_empirefandomcom-20200216-history
Chancellor of the Lenovan Empire
The 'Chancellor of Lenovo a'lso referred to less commonly as the Imperial Chancellor of Lenovo ,s the elected head of government of Lenovo and its Empire. The Chancellor leads the executive branch of the Imperial government and is the deputy commander-in-chief of the Imperial Armed Forces. Article II of the Constitution establishes the executive branch of the federal government. It vests the executive power of the Lenovan Empire in the Chancellor and Emperor. The power includes the execution and enforcement of federal law, alongside the responsibility of appointing federal executive, diplomatic, regulatory and judicial officers, and concluding treaties with foreign powers with the advice and consent of the Senate. The Chancellor is further empowered to grant federal pardons and reprieves except in cases of treason, and to convene and adjourn the Senate under extraordinary circumstances. The Chancellor directs the foreign and domestic policies of the Lenovan Empire and takes an active role in promoting his policy priorities to members of the Senate. In addition, as part of the system of checks and balances, Article I, Section 7 of the Constitution gives the Chancellor the power to sign or veto federal legislation. The power of the Chancellery has grown substantially since its formation, as has the power of the federal government. Through the Electors of the Magisterium, registered voters indirectly elect the chancellor and vice chancellor to a four-year term. This is the only federal election in the Lenovan Empire which is not decided by popular vote. Powers and duties Article I legislative role The Presentment Clause requires that any bill passed by the Senate must be presented to the Chancellor and before it can become law. Once the legislation has been presented, the president has three options: # Sign the legislation within ten days, excluding Sundays – the bill becomes law. # Veto the legislation within the above timeframe and return it to the house of Senate from which it originated, expressing any objections – the bill does not become law, unless both houses of the Senate vote to override the veto by a two-thirds vote. # Take no action on the legislation within the above timeframe – the bill becomes law, as if the chancellor had signed it, unless the Senate is adjourned at the time, in which case it does not become law (a pocket veto) Article II executive powers War and foreign affairs powers One of the most important of all executive powers is the Chancellors' role as Deputy Commander-in-Chief of the Lenovan Armed Forces. The power to declare war is constitutionally vested in the Senate, but the Chancellor has shared responsibility with the Emperor for the direction and disposition of the military. The exact degree of authority that the Constitution grants to the Chancellor as Deputy Commander in Chief has been the subject of much debate throughout history, with the Senate at various times granting the Chancellor wide authority and at others attempting to restrict that authority. The present-day operational command of the Armed Forces is delegated to the Department of Defense and is normally exercised through the Secretary of Defense. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Sector Commanders assist with the operation as outlined in the chancellery approved Unified Command Plan (UCP).Pursuant to the War Powers Resolution, the Senate must authorize any troop deployments longer than 60 days, although that process relies on triggering mechanisms that have never been employed, rendering it ineffectual. Additionally, the Senate provides a check to presidential military power through its control over military spending and regulation. Chancellors have historically initiated the process for going to war, but critics have charged that there have been several conflicts in which presidents did not get official declarations .The constitution also empowers the Chancellor to propose and chiefly negotiate agreements between the Empire and other countries. Such agreements become, upon receiving the advice and consent of the Imperial Senate (by a two-thirds majority vote), become binding with the force of federal law. Administrative Powers The Chancellor is the head of the executive branch of the federal government and is constitutionally obligated to "take care that the laws be faithfully executed".40 The executive branch has over four million employees, including members of the military.41 Chancellors make numerous executive branch appointments: an incoming chancellor may make up to 6,000 before taking office and 8,000 more while serving. Ambassadors, members of the Cabinet, and other federal officers, are all appointed by a president with the "advice and consent" of a majority of the Senate. When the Senate is in recess for at least ten days, the chancellor may make recess appointments.42 Recess appointments are temporary and expire at the end of the next session of the Senate. The power of a chancellor to fire executive officials has long been a contentious political issue. Generally, a president may remove executive officials purely at will.43 However, Congress can curtail and constrain a president's authority to fire commissioners of independent regulatory agencies and certain inferior executive officers by statute.44 To manage the growing federal bureaucracy, chancellors=s have gradually surrounded themselves with many layers of staff, who were eventually organized into the Executive Office of the Chancellor of the Lenovan Empire. Within the Executive Office, the C's innermost layer of aides (and their assistants) are located in the Chancellery Office. Additionally, the Chancellor possesses the power to manage operations of the federal government through issuing various types of directives, such as chancellors proclamation and executive orders. When the chancellor is lawfully exercising one of the constitutionally conferred chancellery's responsibilities, the scope of this power is broad.45 Even so, these directives are subject to judicial review by Imperial federal courts, which can find them to be unconstitutional. Moreover, the Senate can overturn an executive order through legislation (e.g., Senatory Review Act). Juridicial Powers The chancellor also has the power to nominate federal judges, including members of the Lenovan courts of appeals and the Supreme Court of the Lenovan Empire. However, these nominations require Senate confirmation. Securing Senate approval can provide a major obstacle for chancellors who wish to orient the federal judiciary toward a particular ideological stance. When nominating judges to Lenovan. district courts, chancellors often respect the long-standing tradition of senatorial courtesy. Chancellors may also grant pardons and reprieves.The state secrets privilege allows the chancellor and the executive branch to withhold information or documents from discovery in legal proceedings if such release would harm national security Legislative facilator The Constitution's Ineligibility Clause prevents the chancellor (and all other executive officers) from simultaneously being a member of the Senate. Therefore, the chancellor cannot directly introduce legislative proposals for consideration in the senate. However, the Chancellor can take an indirect role in shaping legislation, especially if the chancellor's political party has a majority in one or both houses of the Senate. For example, the chancellor or other officials of the executive branch may draft legislation and then ask senators or representatives to introduce these drafts into the Senate. The Chancellor can further influence the legislative branch through constitutionally or statutorily mandated, periodic reports to the Senate. These reports may be either written or oral, but today the greatest in importance is given as the oral State of the Union addresses, which often outline the chancellor's legislative proposals for the coming year. Additionally, the chancellor may attempt to have the Senate alter proposed legislation by threatening to veto that legislation unless requested changes are made. According to Article II, Section 3 of the Constitution, the chancellor may convene either or both houses of the Senate. If both houses cannot agree on a date of adjournment, the senate may appoint a date for the Senate to adjourn. Selection Process Eligibilty Article II, Section 1, Clause 5 of the Constitution sets three qualifications for holding the chancellorship. To serve as chancellor, one must: # be a natural-born Lenovan. citizen of the Empire; # be at least thirty years old A person who meets the above qualifications would, however, still be disqualified from holding the office of chancellor under any of the following conditions: * Under the Twenty-second Amendment, no person can be elected chancellor more than twice. The amendment also specifies that if any eligible person serves as chancellor or acting chancellor t for more than two years of a term for which some other eligible person was elected chancellor, the former can only be elected chancellor once. * Under Article I, Section 3, Clause 7, upon conviction in impeachment cases, the Senate has the option of disqualifying convicted individuals from holding federal office, including that of chancellor. * Under Section 3 of the Fourteenth Amendment, no person who swore an oath to support the Constitution, and later rebelled against the Empire, can become Chancellor. However, this disqualification can be lifted by a two-thirds vote of each house of the Senate. Campaigns and Nomination The modern chancellors campaign begins before the primary elections, which the two major political parties use to clear the field of candidates before their national nominating conventions, where the most successful candidate is made the party's nominee for chancellor. Typically, the party's chancellery candidate chooses a vice chancellery nominee, and this choice is rubber-stamped by the convention. Nominees participate in nationally televised debates, and while the debates are usually restricted to the Conservative and Liberal nominees, third party candidates may be invited. Nominees campaign across the country to explain their views, convince voters and solicit contributions. Much of the modern electoral process is concerned with winning swing provinces through frequent visits and mass media advertising drives. Election Because there are so many planets the system of electors is chosen by the even number of planets in each province, so every province by law can only consists of 25 registered planets but can have more planets but their votes are allotted to another planet. For a candidate to win the election he or she must achieve a simple majority of 151 electoral votes. In the event of an electoral tie of 150-150 then the election falls upon the Imperial Senates House of Deputies to decide by a simple majority. If there is a tie in the House of Deputies, then both houses must vote in a joint-session and if there is a tie in the Joint Sessions vote then the tie must be broken by the president pro tempore of the senate the sovereign’s chief representative in the senate. Tenure Inauguration Pursuant to the Twentieth Amendment, the four-year term of office for both the chancellor and vice chancellor begins at noon on January 20.96 Before executing the powers of the office, a president is required to recite the presidential oath of office, found in Article II, Section 1, Clause 8. This is the only component in the inauguration ceremony mandated by the Constitution: I, ___ ___, do so solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the Constitution of the Lenovan Empire against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the Emperor and constitution ; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So, help me Rao. Chancellors have traditionally placed one hand upon a Rao tablet while taking the oath, and have added "So help me Rao" to the end of the oath.100101 Although the oath may be administered by any person authorized by law to administer oaths, chancellors are traditionally sworn in by the Chief Justice of the Lenovan Empire. Impeachment Article II, Section 4 of the Constitution allows for the removal of high federal officials, including the president, from office for "treason, bribery, or other high crimes and misdemeanors." Article I, Section 2, Clause 5 authorizes the House of Deputies to serve as a "grand jury" with the power to impeach said officials by a majority vote.106Article I, Section 3, Clause 6 authorizes the House of Peers to serve as a court with the power to remove impeached officials from office, by a two-thirds vote to convict. Succession and Disablity Succession to or vacancies in the office of chancellor t may arise under several possible circumstances: death, resignation, and removal from office. Deaths have occurred a number of times, a resignation has occurred only once, and removal from office has never occurred. The Constitution, in Article II, Section 1, Clause 6, stipulates that the vice chancellor takes over the "powers and duties" of the chancellorship in the event of a chancellors removal, death, resignation, or inability.108 Even so, it does not clearly state whether the vice chancellor would become Chancellor of the Lenovan Empire or simply act as chancellor in a case of succession.109 This ambiguity was alleviated in 2067 by Section 1 of the Twenty-fifth Amendment, which unequivocally states that the vice chancellor becomes chancellor upon the removal from office, death, or resignation of the chancellor. Under Section 3 of the Twenty-fifth Amendment, the chancellor may transfer the powers and duties to the vice chancellor, who then becomes acting chancellor, by transmitting a statement to the Speaker of the House of Deputies and the Emperor stating the reasons for the transfer. The chancellor resumes the discharge of the chancellors powers and duties upon transmitting, to those two officials, a written declaration stating that resumption. Under Section 4 of the Twenty-fifth Amendment, the vice chancellor, in conjunction with a majority of the Cabinet, may transfer the chancellorships powers and duties from the chancellor to the vice chancellor by transmitting a written declaration to the Speaker of the House of Deputies and the Sovereign that the chancellor is incapacitated—unable to discharge their chancellery powers and duties. If this occurs, then the vice chancellor t will assume the powers and duties as acting chancellor; however, the chancellor can declare that no such inability exists and resume the discharge of the chancellorships powers and duties. If the vice chancellor and Cabinet contest this claim, it is up to the Senate and Sovereign, which must meet within two days if not already in session, to decide the merit of the claim. Article II, Section 1, Clause 6 also authorizes the Senate to declare who shall become acting chancellor in the "Case of Removal, Death, Resignation or Inability, both of the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor."109 The Chancellorship Succession Act of 1647, (codified as 3 L.E.C. § 19) provides that if both the chancellor and vice chancellor have left office or are both otherwise unavailable to serve during their terms of office, the presidential line of succession follows the order of: Speaker of the House of Deputies, then, if necessary, the , and then if necessary, the eligible heads of federal executive departments who form the chancellor's Cabinet. The Cabinet currently has 15 members, of which the Secretary of Defense is first in line; the other Cabinet secretaries follow in the order in which their department (or the department of which their department is the successor) was created. Those department heads who are constitutionally ineligible to be elected to the chancellorship are also disqualified from assuming the powers and duties of the chancellorship through succession. No statutory successor has yet been called upon to act as chancellor. Residence and Transportation Palsbury Mansion in Kondor, City serves as the official residence of the chancellor. The site was selected by Michael Roberts, and the cornerstone was laid in 1002. Every chancellor since John McKinney (in 1015) has lived there. At various times in Lenovan history, it has been known as the "Chancellors' Palace," the "Chancellor's House," and the "Executive Mansion." John Williams officially gave the Mansion its current name in 1201.120 Facilities that are available to the chancellor include access to the Mansion staff, medical care, recreation, housekeeping, and security services. The federal government pays for state dinners and other official functions, but the chancellor pays for personal, family, and guest dry cleaning and food. The primary means of long-distance air travel for the president is one of two identical Viper class starship, which are extensively modified viper class cruise liners and are referred to as Lenovo'' Two'' while the chancellor is on board (although any Lenovan aircraft the chancellor is aboard is designated as "Lenovo Two" for the duration of the flight). In-empire trips are typically handled with just one of the two planes, while overseas trips are handled with both, one primary and one backup. For short distance air travel, the chancellor has access to a fleet of Imperial Security Group helicopters of varying models, designated Guard'' One'' when the chancellor is aboard any particular one in the fleet. Flights are typically handled with as many as five helicopters all flying together and frequently swapping positions as to disguise which helicopter the chancellor is actually aboard to any would-be threat. For ground travel, the chancellor uses the chancellors state car, which is an armored limousine designed to look like a Blake sedan, but built on a truck chassis. The Imperial Security Group operates and maintains the fleet of several limousines. The chancellor also has access to two armored motor coaches, which are primarily used for touring trips. Post Chancellorship Under the Former Chancellors Act, all living former chancellors are granted a pension, an office, and a staff. The pension has increased numerous times with Senate approval. Retired chancellors now receive a pension based on the salary of the current administration's cabinet secretaries, which was $199,700 each year in 3049.131 Former chancellors who served in the Senate may also collect congressional pensions.132 The act also provides former chancellors with travel funds and franking privileges. all former chancellors, their spouses, and their children for life protected by the Imperial Security Group for life. A spouse who remarries is no longer eligible for Imperial Guard protection.135 Executive Office of the Chancellor of the Lenovan Empire The 'Executive Office of the Chancellor of the Lenovan Empire(EOCLE)'is a group of agencies1 at the center of the executive branch of the Lenovan federal government. The EOCLE supports the work of the Chancellor. It consists of several offices and agencies, such as the Palsbury Mansion the staff working directly for and reporting to the Chancellor,including West Wing staff and the Chancellor's closest advisers), National Security Council or Office of Management and Budget. With the increase in technological and global advancement, the size of the Palsbury Mansion staff has increased to include an array of policy experts to effectively address various fields of the modern day. There are about 4,000 positions in the Executive Office of the Chancellor most of which do not require confirmation from the Senate. The budget for the EOCLE in FY 2017 was $714 billion $ The Executive Office is overseen by the Palsbury Mansion Chief of Staff, since January 2, 3019 held by acting Chief of Staff, Mick Johnson, appointed by Eli Goldman, the current and the 145th Chancellor of the Lenovan Empire. Organization Senior staff within the EOCLE have the title Assistant to the Chancellor second-level staff have the title Deputy Assistant to the Chancellor and third-level staff have the title Special Assistant to the Chancellor. The core Palsbury Mansion appointments, and most EOCLE officials generally, are not required to be confirmed by the House of Deputies, though here are a handful of exceptions (e.g., the Director of the Office of Management and Budget, the Chair and members of the Council of Economic Advisers, and the Lenovan Empire Trade Representative). The information in the following table is current as of April 4, 3049. Only principal executives are listed; for subordinate officers, see individual office pages. Palsbury Mansion Offices The Palsbury Mansion Office (including its various offices listed below) is a sub-unit of the Executive Office of the Chancellor (EOCLE). The various agencies of the EOCLE are listed above. * Office of the Chief of Staff * Office of the National Security Advisor * Domestic Policy Council * National Economic Council * Office of Lenovan Innovation * Office of Cabinet Affairs * Office of Communications * Office of Information Technology * Office of Digital Strategy * Office of the First Lady * Office of Intergovernmental Affairs * Office of Legislative Affairs * Office of Management and Administration * Office of Political Affairs * Office of Chancellorship Personnel * Office of Public Liaison * Office of Scheduling and Advance * Office of the Staff Secretary * Palsbury Office Operations * Palsbury Mansion Office * Palsbury Mansion Chancellorship Personnel Office